


Last Laugh

by no_face12321



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_face12321/pseuds/no_face12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the auction raid in :re, an alternate look at what could have happened.<br/>(my first fic and it really shows, criticism encouraged)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter one: Prelude **

Despite everything, Uta never really saw himself as a ‘bad’ guy.

Sure he had done some bad things, but in the kind of lives ghouls were forced to live it was understandable. If anyone was the bad guys it was the CCG or Aogiri, the clowns maintained more of a neutral stance, working behind the scenes and watching as events transpire. Uta enjoyed that.

At least they tried to maintain neutral, but there was never a huge choice in avoiding the spotlight when the CCG came barging in trying to slaughter any ghouls they can get their hands on, though it seems to be the price to pay when the clowns have a more public involvement in things. Like the auction for example, it seemed like there were few ways that the auction could have gone worse. Uta could only be thankful that things didn’t get too out of hand and they had enough Aogiri around to take most of the force, and a few thrown in for entertainment too, depending on how you see it. Overall he was just glad that he came out of the whole thing relatively unharmed, though that kid with the knives sure was a shock. Though of course, every cloud has a silver lining, it was nice to catch a glimpse of the CCG’s newest puppet, Haise Sasaki. Even the clowns couldn’t have expected Arima to take such a strange approach to that poor ghoul he came across on the night of the Anteiku raid. In all honesty, Arima probably just wanted a new quinque and decided to make things a little more interesting for the CCG. It wasn’t until the auction that Uta realised the information he received really must have been true, Haise had no idea who he was. He had been thrust into his new life with no past memories and nothing but questions nobody was willing to answer, who would after all? To them he was just a filthy ghoul who had no right to live, especially no right to be in their precious headquarters. Uta took great pleasure in the irony of the entire situation and was eager to see what events would occur in the near future. What could Haise Sasaki possibly do to put the doves even more in edge than they already were? And will he even be Haise Sasaki for much longer? Whatever would happen, Uta looked forward to playing a part in it, he didn’t always know why he did the things he did but he could never deny that things would be a lot less interesting if the clowns didn’t have a say in things.

Anyway, Uta had more to do than just sit around thinking, there was always work to be done and since the last CCG raid they had to be all the more cautious.


	2. Chateau

Chapter two: Chateau  
The morning alarm sounded as it did every day at 6:00am, Haise liked to wake up early to have time to prepare for the day before the rest of the chateau awoke. This was his time to think and recently he had a lot more to think about, not only did he spend time thinking about himself but he had his squad to worry for, in a sense his children in the CCG as he liked to think of them. The auction raid seemed to have an impact on everyone, Shirazu most of all. Despite Shirazu’s strong manner he seemed to be deeply troubled since the raid and while he would refuse to let it show he couldn’t keep everything in. Haise had considered asking Mutsuki if he knew how Shirazu was feeling but thought that he should maybe avoid prying for now. Mutsuki seemed to have a way with most of the squad, his calm and caring nature seemed to make him easy for the people around him to interact with, even if some of his superiors may look down on him for it. He even seemed to have made some progress with Urie, getting a full senance out of Urie was still hard for anyone who wasn’t giving him orders to speak but he seemed to be acting more caring twards Mutsuki, in his own way of course. His own way seemed to be more eye contact and a slightly more interested expression.   
Haise checked his watch, it was almost time to leave, he had plenty of work he wanted to get done and he doubted he’s need his squad to help him with it, none of them seemed overly interested in paperwork after all. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door, wondering if today would be any different from the rest of his days as Haise Sasaki.

Soon after Urie heard the front door closing he emerged from his room, he had no need to be up so early as the quinx had not been given any work to do and so they simply sat around waiting for the next mission. Despite this Urie made the decision to wake up early to fit in some extra training or get out of the chateau before he ran into anyone else. Just as he was making his way into the living room he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a very tired, bedraggled Mutsuki, slowly making his way down the stairs, he hadn’t even seemed to have noticed Urie yet. Just as Urie was considering continuing to the training hall Mutsuki opened his eye properly and saw him standing there, it wasn’t until then that Urie realised that while he had been thinking he was staring at Mutsuki and quickly turned away.  
“Ah, good morning Urie” Miusuki said sleepily, slurring his words slightly, it seems as if he really had only just woken up.  
“Good morning” Urie replied, “you’re up early”  
“Oh, yeah, I didn’t sleep to well so I decided I might as well just start the day early” Mutsuki said through I tired smile.  
Urie couldn’t help feeling concerned for him, they had never been particularly close in the first place but he had found himself recently having an unusually caring attitude towards his fellow squad member.  
“You should go back to bed, we haven’t been assigned any work today, might as well get some rest.”  
Even in his sleep-deprived state Mutsuki was slightly taken aback by Urie’s suggestion, it was the first time he had said something to… nice to him.  
“O..oh, alright, I guess it might be a good idea.” Had anyone else given him this suggestion he might have been more reluctant to agree, though coming from Urie he felt that he should agree though he couldn’t think of why.  
After a short pause Urie nodded his head and walked towards the door, “I guess I’ll see you later then” he said flatly, opening the door and making his way out.  
“Goodbye” Mutsuki said quetly, though Urie was already out the door. He stood for a moment, standing on the stair, he had been feeling far closer to Urie, it made him feel almost glad that Urie had been acting so differently towards him, even if he rarely expressed it.  
Mutsuki turned around and pulled himself up the stairs again, already feeling himself dosing off before he even reached his bedroom.


End file.
